Smoking Dream Mist and snorting Max Revives
by Raptor-kun
Summary: A one-shot between Gym Leader Elesa and her modelling manager, you'll like it if you like my other stories.


**Author's Notes: **_Another one-shot, I haven't updated in a while, 'Pleasing everyone' is just a little bit repeitive. This idea has been on my mind for so long, it's a little darker than I usually write. I'm semi-happy with the way it turned out, but I probably used some terminology wrong, I can't be bother to change it. I still accept ideas, human OC and partners to RP with._

Life as a manager isn't always easy. Sure, it pays a lot, but it becomes a part of your life. I've been manager of the 'Unovian Supermodel Elesa', probably the most well-known person in the world, being in all kinds of magazines and TV shows, her face is everywhere. Next to her being a model, she is also a Gym Leader, so this girl has a lot of work. Now the question is 'How does she manage to do all of that?' Surprise, she doesn't. Elesa did do all her jobs perfectly when she started out, but the fame quickly rose to her head, completely swallowing the hard-working, ambitious girl. She leaves her Gym duties either to me or her proteges.

So, because of the inexperienced trainers, every challenger just barges in and leaves minutes later with a badge in their pocket. Of course the Pokémon League gives Elesa lectures about it, but she doesn't care, she even blames me. I'm glad that she doesn't stay mad for long, not because she forgives people easily, but it's because she forgets things when under the influence of Musharna's Smoke. Getting that Musharna was probably the last thing she worked for, nobody is crazy enough to sell her a Pokémon or else she would have bought one instead. So now, Elesa just sits at home, having parties, and inhales the smoke from a Pokémon to get high. My job is to make sure she doesn't OD and fucking die. I used to protect her from rabid fans and companies that take advantage of her, manager stuff, y'know?

Elesa still does modeling at least, she's still a very attractive woman and you know how girls are with clothing. Forgive me for generalizing, but she does fill that stereotype, she is still very passionate about fashion. Now if she would work with me and appear on time for her appointments, I wouldn't have to apologize every time to the people in charge of the fashion show. But as soon as she hits the catwalk, everybody loves her, she is still the best.

You would think that was bad enough? The Musharna Smoke started to bore her, so she decided to try the next best thing. She spent most of her capital on buying Max Revives, they weren't common, so she had to dish out millions of PokéDollars to get the largest batch of Max Revive in the world. Take a wild guess who had to pick it up? I had to smuggle pounds of Max Revives across borders, I got interrogated countless of times, because of how shady it was. I had to lie and say that Elesa was going to use them for her own Gym, so she could revive her Pokémon while in battle. Even they thought that buying this many Max Revives was the most retarded idea ever, but they didn't see anything illegal, so they let me pass.

Elesa was waiting for me, she ditched the Musharna and you could tell that she was suffering from withdrawal. The 'super' model cussed at me for being so late, I didn't even attempt at explaining why I was so late to begin with. She yanked the briefcase from out of my hands and opened it, took the yellow rock and smashed it in the table. Her feet tapped on the floor in excitement, Elesa grabbed her Trainercard from her wallet and made a line of Max Revive dust, her trembling hand reached for a small white straw on the table. Elesa put the straw in her nose, the other end started at the line of yellow powder. One snort later, she groaned out loud, I guess that was the 'kick' she needed.

In just a few weeks, she managed to snort or smoke up the Max Revives. At least she was kind enough to share that vile stuff with her 'friends'. I knew it was expensive and she blew almost her entire capital on it, she couldn't afford it anymore and she hasn't been to work in the time she started doing this PokéDrug. Elesa's friends knew the party was over and didn't mooch of her royalty anymore, making Elesa beg me to get more, even wanting me to take it out of my own paycheck. I wasn't planning to do that, I didn't even earn enough to do that. After I told her that there wasn't any money, she called me a liar and told me to 'fucking leave'. So I did.

I could have left her in the dust, although that might be a wrong way to phrase that. I didn't want to give up on her, I knew she could turn around. I called up a rehab clinic, one that could keep Elesa's identity a secret, her image needed to be perfect, everyone already started to assume she took a break from modeling. I discussed it with the clinic and they were able to save her if she wanted to, but that ended up to be the problem. I went back to her home a few days later after she kicked me out, she was extremely agitated with everything. I brought someone from the clinic along, so they could start the therapy immediately after she would give consent, but after I brought the idea up of 'rehab', Elesa threw the biggest fit. She grabbed everything in her line of sight and threw it at me, from glasses to vases. After she couldn't find anything to throw at me, she fired me on the spot.

So there I was, outside the door with the person from the clinic, without a job. Normally I am a collective and calm person who takes things rationally, and I should have called the police, so they could handle her. However, after giving years of my life to the biggest spoiled brat in the universe just to be fired, I could only think of revenge. I apologized to the clinic employee and he said it just couldn't be helped, you can't help those who don't want to be helped.

I spent the next few days at home, not a place I'm all that familiar with. I had enough savings to last me some years without a job, but not nearly enough to call it a retirement. Cooking up a plan for revenge didn't take long, I let my emotions do all the work for me. I spent several years getting to know that maniacal bitch and everyone wanted a piece of her, so I saved all the contacts of people from companies who tried to contact her to get her in a commercial, or in their magazine.

However, I was looking for a certain person in my notes. It was someone who contacted me multiple times, but Elesa declined the first time and she didn't want to take that offer ever. This person was the owner of the biggest porn business, having Elesa in one of their movies would end up in being a goldmine for them, I'm sure someone looked at a picture of her in one of her swimsuits and jerked off.

I found the number that I was looking for and called it immediately. In no time I had the businessman on the line, probably surprised that I called him for a change. There wasn't a 'hello' or a 'how are you', there was just a 'yes?' He didn't beat around the bush, I couldn't speak for Elesa and say that she was accepting their offer, but I did tell him about my plan. I told him that she was in huge financial troubles and that we could offer her the drugs if she signed the contract. The model would probably too lazy or too high to even read the contract. I just had one final request, I would have the first scene with her, I wanted to pay her back for all the damage she caused.

I'm sure all the producer could care for was the money, but he did ask if I could perform on camera. I understood where I was coming from, nobody would want to see some amateur getting limp-dicked on camera. I assured him that there shouldn't be any issues, but I did ask if they have 'fluffers' on set, just in case. The producer laughed, he didn't know that I knew that about the porn business. In the end, the producer wanted to go along with my plan, maybe he was joking, but he also could offer me a job if I performed well. I didn't answer that.

A few days later, a whole film crew and several actors appeared in front of my house to pick me up. They showed me the briefcase with the contract and the drugs to persuade Elesa into signing. The black van drove me to her apartment, I hoped deep down that she didn't choke on her own vomit in the few days I hasn't seen her. She also completely forgot that she gave me a key to her home before, knowing her, she didn't change locks either.  
As rude as it was, I didn't knock. I opened the unlocked door to her apartment and saw her on the couch, the whole room was a mess. It took her a moment to realize it was me, she sat up and told me to 'get the fuck out'. I didn't go anywhere and held up the briefcase and shouted that I got money, that got her attention. In my other hand, I held the contract that was given to me, stating that she would work for them whenever they pleased. It was pretty messed up, but nobody in their right mind would be okay with this. But when she saw the amount of money in the briefcase and the calculation that she made in her head to figure out how much drugs she could score, she didn't think twice and grabbed a pen from her table.

Before she placed the pen on the paper, I asked if she didn't want to read it first. She didn't listen, she scribbled down her signature and yanked the briefcase out of my hands. A sly grin appeared on my face, her face showed a smile of glee and greed. I let her play with the money for a moment before I opened the door to let the crew in. The short producer that I called up stepped over to Elesa and thanked her for agreeing to join their porn studio. She snapped out of her greedy self and looked at me, dumbfounded. I showed her the lines in the contract that she agreed to, Elesa belonged to them now.

They brought the filming crew because they were going to record right here and now. The producer asked if this wasn't a good time, but it was, the sooner the better. I wasn't the only one in line though, several actors were lined up for what seemed to be a gangbang. I only knew one of them. That one was Brock, a gym leader from Kanto, he was pretty huge in this business, in multiple ways. I was getting spoiled, because the fluffer on set was Skyla, she was a pretty big name in the porn industry, I've seen her in a couple of videos. It was very unusual for such a huge pornstar to be a simple fluffer.

Skyla was just as Brock a Gym Leader, but she was native to Unova. The producer said that he wanted to make this day grand. The cameras were about to be set in place, Elesa was still on the couch, not sure what to think about what she agreed to. I didn't stare long at the model because Skyla already grabbed my crotch and my attention. Her hand moved along my length, it instantly grew hard, making her job seem a bit useless. However, Skyla turned me on so much, I insisted on having a short blowjob.

The big-breasted red-head undid my belt and pulled down my pants and my black boxer shorts, they immediately fell on the floor, a metallic sound of the buckle followed suit. My thick, veiny cock almost hit her chin. Before Skyla started her unnecessary preparation, she complimented me on what nature gave to me. She teased me by sticking her tongue against the tip of my length for just a second. That little touch of her tongue sent a shiver down my spine, as if I stepped in the world's coldest shower. Skyla's soft, small hand moved the base of my erection, the girth seemed too big for her hand to fully grab it. That shiver-inducing tongue licked her own lips in excitement, another compliment for me. Just like the producer, she also mentioned that maybe a job at the studio wouldn't be a bad idea. Strangely enough, I was starting to consider it. 

Skyla stopped speaking with and started to let her actions do the actual talking. Maybe it was because of the lack of blowjobs in the past years, but Skyla was good, so good that I almost forgot that I was on a set, the thought of Skyla just finishing me off right here passed my mind more often than not. Expertly, her tongue circled around my cock as she slowly moved back and forth. Skyla took away her hand to lift up her sky-blue top, I think she caught me starring at her jugs way too often. With every movement, her large tits jiggled, almost hitting my bare upper legs. It wasn't much longer until my fun was spoiled, the producer didn't want to wait second longer, but as a parting gift, Skyla forced herself against my body. Her breasts firmly pressed against my legs as she took every inch in her mouth. She gagged loudly, but kept that position for a good ten seconds, until she removed herself from my body. With her tits still exposed, she stood up and left, right after she gave me a seductive wink. The producer pushed towards the couch Elesa was sitting on, but I just had to look back at Skyla who was going to take care of the four other male stars.

I pulled up my jeans, sticking my hard cock downwards so it wouldn't get in the way. Before the cameras started rolling, the producer reassured Elesa that she had no way to go. The contract lasted for at least a year and she wouldn't receive any pay if she didn't perform to his standards. Elesa nodded in agreement with just a blank look on her face, it didn't really made the worry from the producer vanish.

Director and producer kindly told people to shut up before he did the countdown. After the '2', the room was just silent for just two more seconds before the cameraman started moving his camera from Elesa's feet to her face, she already put up a fake, modest smile. I could tell that I was out of camera range, just a part of my arm was visible behind the model on the back of the sofa.

Before the actual scene started, Elesa was being interviewed in typical pornography fashion, that also meant that they didn't care about the male co-star. Some unimportant small talk first before they started to talk about her personal life. I didn't know if she was lying, but she did say that she was fine with a lighthearted chuckle. No question went unanswered, the last time she had sex, the first time she had sex, the biggest cock she ever had and if she ever had sex with a girl. To sum it up, it was a few months ago, 16, 7 inches and a no, she just kissed a girl once or twice.

The last question was for Elesa to stand up and slowly remove her clothes, her black and yellow top came off first. It was hard to explain what it was that she was wearing, It was striped in a 'v-shape'. But there wasn't a second color, every other stripe was left out, showing off her midriff. The guy behind the camera grabbed the blonde's perky breasts without waiting a single moment. After he was done groping, I got to see what everyone else already saw. Elesa bent over and took off her tight black pants, showing her tight, round ass. She didn't wear a bra, but there was a small g-string covering pretty much nothing.

Yet again, the cameraman couldn't keep his hands to himself and who could blame him? He gave Elesa a light spank and tugged on the fabric of her lingerie, making the thin cloth slide between her pussylips. I couldn't help myself but grab my crotch, making the already large bulge even larger. Some more chitchat ensued before the guy behind the camera said she could start, the cameraman went behind the couch I was sitting on, I could almost feel the breath of the man behind me.

With the camera over my shoulder, Elesa went on her knees, as if she was an expert at this. Her soft, delicate hands went from my thighs to my crotch, making her moan a bit when she felt how hard I already was. Slowly she unbuttoned my pants, my stiff cock almost did the rest by pushing down the zipper half-way. The blonde did the rest of the zipper and the rest of pants, in just mere seconds my blue jeans hit the floor around my ankles. My gray boxers showed a little dark spot from the pre-cum that accumulated from the blowjob and watching Elesa's striptease. Lewdly, she used her mouth to take down my boxer shorts, revealing my eager cock.

Acted or not, but her mouth fell open at the sight of my length, making me proud as a man. I shattered the record of the biggest cock she had by an inch and a half and I'd make sure that she'd get every inch. Elesa compared her forearm with my erection, increasing her (fake) amazement. I told her to suck it, I didn't have to say it twice, obediently she went down on my dick. She was far less experienced than Skyla, Elesa's little inexperienced mouth only took about three inches, but she did her very best to please that part. I placed my hand on the top of her head, her tongue still swirling around the head. Disappointingly I said she could do better and whether she would try or not, I still pushed her head down, doubling the length she took in her mouth.

I kept her in that position until her face turned red, Elesa gasped for air when I let her go. She became a total mess, her mascara ran out because of her teary eyes, and these were only the first minutes. I stood up and kicked my pants away, I grabbed my saliva-covered shaft and told the Gym Leader to open her mouth again. This time she wasn't as obedient, so I did what everyone would do in my position, I slapped my wet cock against her face. Once more, I told her to open up in a louder tone, finally making the slut open her mouth.

With my hand back on her head, I guided my cock into her mouth. I placed my other hand on her head as well and slowly moved myself in her mouth, increasing the amount she would take. The before mentioned six inches were reached in mere moments, the sounds of her gagging loudly already filled the room, but I wasn't done. Instead of increasing the length, I started to increase the speed of the thrusts, using her mouth as if it were her pussy.

I stopped again until she turned bright-red, tears started to appear from the ducts, but her tears didn't heal the hell I went through. I still couldn't feel sorry for her, so after pulling out from her mouth, I gave her a slap across the face and told her that she was a useless slut. I didn't hold back one bit, I wanted to get everything out of my system in one big go. She could hate me for life, it didn't matter to me anymore. I threw Elesa on the couch and gave her a single spank that even hurt my own hand a bit, a red mark almost appeared instantly on her ass. I pulled down her G-string, and rammed my cock in her cunt, simple as that.

I fucked her. Hard. Her head was pushed against the corner of the couch with her butt in the air. After fucking in that position for quite a while, I was surprised that I haven't came inside her yet, I did feel my climax nearing. I didn't need the people behind the camera to indicate that I had to switch positions, there was still a move up my sleeve.

I grabbed the new pornstar as if she was made of paper and let her sit on my crotch. My moist cock rubbed between her buttocks as I abused her verbally again. I squeezed her cheeks together and called her a Poké-whore, after that little arousing (to me, at least) insult, I told her what I was going to do next. Her eyes widened when the word 'anal' escaped my mouth, she probably lost her v-card to that area, but considering how rough I was, it was enough reason to get a bit scared.

Whether she liked it or not, he was going to stretch open the naughtiest hole for the many cocks to come. With his hands, he grabbed the buttocks of the girl and raised her over his cock, the camera was pointed at her ass, ready to see it get penetrated. Slowly, I pushed my cock in her tight hole, making her gasp and curse out loud. Inch by inch, my dick disappeared in this whore's fuckhole, until she just couldn't move in either pain or pleasure, maybe both. I still had her asscheeks in my hands, I grabbed them tighter and moved myself in and out of her tight butt.

I fucked as hard as I could, trying to pull out as many "oh my God's" from her, I did manage to find my limit. Without slowing down, I asked the whore if she were ready for a load in her mouth. Her mascara-covered face nodded, I threw her off of me and aimed my cock above her face. I started jerking myself off, groaning loudly as I did so, something I'd never do. Between the groans, I called her a 'fucking cunt' and told to open up her mouth. I proceeded to have one of my biggest orgasms ever, if not the biggest. Elesa flinched at the first, fast spray of cum into her mouth, more jets of cum followed in her mouth except for the last one that dribbled over her chin. The little whore used her finger to wipe of the excess cum and put it in her mouth, I was about to tell her not to swallow it yer, but the cameraman beat me to it. Elesa followed order and turned to the camera, opening her mouth so the world could see how much I blew into her cocksucking hole.

I wasn't in the shot anymore, the blonde swallowed everything in one go and showed off her empty mouth afterward. With a little wave and blowing a kiss to the camera, the scene was done. I assumed it was fine, I wasn't told to retake it. As a matter of fact, the producer walked up to me and handed me a towel to cover myself up as he also handed me a contract. I've made quite an expression, so he offered me a job on the spot.

I signed it.


End file.
